Counterfeit
by Faded Fallen
Summary: He kissed differently – no teeth, no uncertainty, no intensity, just slow and slick and relentless. Dark, Ed x Roy


**Author's Note:** This was written as a gift to my wonderful beta, Jen. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, no way no how.

-----------------

**Counterfeit**

"Who created you?" Roy hissed through clenched teeth.

Lust leaned in close and languid, peering up through his messy bangs with a close-lipped smile. His eyes were the same color, the same shape, but they weren't _his_ eyes. The way they glinted did not have the fire and passion. The look on his face made the Roy's fingers itch to snap, but it would be a futile gesture. His gloves barely clung to his hands in tattered shreds, the arrays completely destroyed.

Damn it. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It'd taken months for Roy to track the newest homunculus down, following Lust from city to city and tracing the pattern of the havoc it wreaked to try to guess where it might be headed next. He couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, these creatures would just keep on going with their convoluted schemes. What was equivalent in that? How much had to be sacrificed before it was enough for them all just to get on with life?

"I don't know who he was," Lust breathed. "But I killed him just the same. A lot like this, actually."

The homunculus snickered softly as he twitched his long, long, sharp fingers that had Roy pinned to the dank wall of the abandoned warehouse by his clothes. Roy resisted the urge to squirm when he felt the extended digits brush against the flesh of his shoulders and chest where they'd pierced through the cloth. Something must have shown on his face, though, because Lust snickered again and retracted his claws. Instead, he suddenly was pinning Roy bodily, insinuating a slim, black-clad thigh between Roy's.

"Don't worry," he murmured against Roy's throat. "I've something _special_ in mind for you. You've been so good to follow me all this way. A boy likes to feel _wanted_, after all."

Roy growled and shoved Lust, hard. He'd lost too much to these things already – Hughes, an eye, his career. Roy didn't want to lose the memory of _him_ to these monsters as well. The homunculus staggered back, but he was laughing. He smirked at Roy with an eyebrow raised.

"So you don't want me, then?" Lust pouted, amused. He shifted sinuously, catching Roy's eye and holding it. Wantonly, his own hands caressed his black-clad chest and bare midriff, down to where his low-slung black pants hung just below his hips. Roy's mouth went dry, and Lust smirked. His fingers ghosted over a red oroboros tattoo under his navel. "Yeah, you want this body. It's written all over your face."

Roy tore his gaze away, lips curling in disgust. It was… sickening, to see this monster with _his_ likeness behaving in such a way. Edward would never have been so blatant, so gratuitous, so… _slutty_. He'd been unconscious of his good looks, and his motions had been jerky and fervent. He'd been easily embarrassed, a fact Roy had taken advantage of just to see that face flush prettily. This thing could not recapture that, not with his predatory grace, matching arms and legs, and brazenness.

"Who controls you?" Roy demanded, voice rough and cold.

Lust closed in again, not touching this time, but standing near enough that Roy could feel the heat from his body and the stirring of breath against his throat. He glared with his one eye into Lust's flat gold pair, and the homunculus just smiled a lazy grin that should not look so right on his face, because it made him look _just like_ Ed, who was gone and dead and not coming back again.

"No one controls _me_," Lust growled, and Roy resisted a shudder at the sense of déjà vu. This wasn't Ed, it wasn't. Even if it sounded like him, even if it had the same problem with authority. Lust continued, "I do what I want. If I feel like helping the others, then that's what I do. And if I feel like doing _this_–"

Inhumanely strong hands closed on his arms, restraining him as Lust snaked forwards and upwards – Roy noted with a small corner of his mind that Lust had to stand on tiptoe to do this, too – and kissed Roy full on the mouth. God, no. No. He tasted like Ed, down to that oddly sweet something that Roy never could identify. Lust made a noise, a small mewling sound that the former general was very familiar with. And he smelled like Edward, felt like him for all that he lacked the automail.

But he kissed differently – no teeth, no uncertainty, no _intensity_, just slow and slick and relentless.

Roy tried to pull away, but he was flat against the wall, and Lust was flush against him again. The homunculus rolled his hips against Roy, and the man felt his stomach do an interesting backflip, owing to equal parts loathing and arousal. A flush of shame stained his face, and he jerked he head back so hard he smacked it against the bricks. Lust just laughed again – a bedroom laugh, low and husky – and looked up at him through thick lashes and disheveled bangs.

"I do what I like," Lust whispered, gloating.

Roy turned his head away as Lust closed in again, refusing to let his lips be caught again. Unperturbed, Lust sucked and nipped at his jaw-line and down his throat.

"Stop it," Roy hissed.

"Hmmm," Lust said and ran the tip of his tongue up a taut tendon. Roy couldn't quite repress his shiver. He felt lips smile against his throat. "Why should I?"

_Because you're not him_, Roy wanted to say, but that was too telling. Lust played mind games when he had ammunition for them.

"Because you're repulsive," he said instead, which was true as well. It was still the wrong thing to say.

"Really? Then what do you call yourself?" Lust asked, once again shifting so his thigh was between Roy's. He fitted it snugly against the bulge there, and Roy let out a short, sharp grunt. The smug smile on Lust's lips widened. "You're certainly enjoying this quite a bit, for someone who thinks I'm repulsive."

Roy snarled and raised a knee, but Lust was too quick. He shifted his hips and dragged the man away from the wall. Roy found himself pressed face-first against the bricks, only his thick eye-patch saving him from a nasty scrape along his cheekbone. His arms were twisted behind his back and held by one of Lust's hands. The other lightly cupped his hip as Lust draped himself against Roy's back.

"Is it easier for you this way?" he cooed in a soothing tone that made Roy's skin crawl. "You don't have to see me. You can pretend I'm someone else. Though I don't know why you would. It's _me_ you want."

He shuddered again, and Lust slid his hand on Roy's hip down his thigh, then up and around until he was cupping Roy through his worn black trousers. Roy ground his teeth together and swallowed convulsively to keep from groaning.

"_No_," he spat. "Not _you_."

"Hmm," was the only response, and Roy could feel the thrum of that voice reverberate through his whole body.

**End**


End file.
